


Good Vibrations

by Sandersedge



Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [3]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob and Squidward play with a new toy.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111304
Kudos: 14





	Good Vibrations

“Are you sure about this?” Squidward looked as his partner. 

“I am Squiddy,” SpongeBob smiled. 

“Ok remember the safe word,” Squidward said. “It’s asparagus.”

“That’s a funny word,” SpongeBob giggled. 

“I suppose it is,” Squidward chuckled as he got off the bed. “Now wait right here.” 

SpongeBob laid on the bed waiting as Squidward left the room. Moments later the octopus reappeared holding four silk scarfs, which he then used to tie SpongeBob to the bed. Squidward had wanted to use belts, but was afraid they’d tear SpongeBob’s soft exterior.

Once Squidward was sure that SpongeBob was secured to the bed, he reached into the nightstand drawer and began to feel around. After a few seconds he pulled out a purple tentacle toy and a bottle of lube. 

Applying a liberal amount of the goop to the purple tentacle, he then slid the toy into the bound sponge and flipped the toggle switch to the medium setting. He heard the vibrations start and almost instantly SpongeBob was moaning out with pleasure. 

Squidward wasn’t really sure what to do at this point. The toy was going to be doing all of the work, which left him without a task. Watching the scene in front of him though was really turning him on and the octopus figured he might as well play with his mating arm during this time. 

Squidward reached over and grabbed the bottle lube, squirting a huge glob on his mating arm. Then using his tentacle, he slathered it up and down the shaft. Once satisfied that he was completely covered, he sat back on the bed and began to stroke himself as SpongeBob was lost in his own pleasure.

“Mmmm Squiddy,” SpongeBob howled. “This is amazing. Are you touching yourself? You should be touching yourself.”

“I sure am,” Squidward replied. “But don’t worry about me, focus on the vibrations.”

Squidward reached over and flipped the switch to the high position since he was really liking what he was seeing. SpongeBob in turn screamed out in pleasure and pulled against his restraints. He was bucking wildly now and Squidward knew it was only a matter of minutes before his partner’s first orgasm hit him. 

Squidward’s eyes locked on his partner as he wiggled and yanked at the scarfs. His tentacle was moving faster and faster over his mating arm as he watched. It was one of the hottest sights he’d ever seen. He’d never expected something to be so erotic, but here he was unable to turn away. 

The octopus’s concentration was broken by a howl from SpongeBob as he arched his back, fighting against the bindings. The sponge spasmed and then with another long moan, his cum flowed from all of his pores onto the bed below.

“Yes cum for me,” Squidward said watching the sight unfold. 

SpongeBob didn’t answer, he was already in a fog since the high of his orgasm wasn’t dissipating like it normally did. Instead, it felt like electricity was continuously coursing through his body and he could feel another orgasm building inside of him. 

With a grunt, SpongeBob’s body bucked again and another ejaculation spurted from his pores. A minute later, a third one hit him and before he realized it number four was dribbling out of him as well. 

“Are you ok?” Squidward asked. 

“Y-y-ye-yes,” SpongeBob squeaked out. “M-mo-mo-more.”

Squidward was hesitant, but this was SpongeBob’s fantasy after all, so he reached over and moved the dial to the max setting. This broke SpongeBob out of his trancelike state and he shrieked out as his whole body was now vibrating aggressively. 

A long string of expletives started flowing from the sponge’s mouth too and tears were beginning to flow down the side of his face. Squidward looked at his partner but the sponge wasn’t even attempting to call it off, he was just riding wave after wave. 

The sponge’s cum was virtually non-existent now, however his body would still thrash like it was trying to eject his seed. SpongeBob didn’t really know if it hurt, if it felt good, or if it was somewhere in the middle. Whatever the sensation was though, he didn’t want it to end even though he felt on the verge of blacking out. 

The vibrations continued for several more minutes. During that time Squidward had lost count of how many times SpongeBob had cum, but he figured it had to have been over 10. He started to wonder if he should remove the toy from SpongeBob since he was clearly in no position to tell him. Plus, Squidward’s own member was starting to throb for continuous edging and wanted to deposit his load in his partner. 

Squidward reached over and turned the toy off, before removing it completely from the sponge’s oscula. 

“Hey!” SpongeBob protested as he snapped back to reality He quickly went back to moaning though when Squidward jabbed his mating arm into SpongeBob’s special pore. 

“Ohhhhh,” SpongeBob cried out. “This feels so much better than that toy. I want you to cum in me Squiddy.” 

It only took a few long pumps to bring Squidward to the brink. He’d been edging himself for so long now that virtually any movement was bound to make him erupt. With a howl of his own and one final thrust, he felt his member start pulsating as an enormous load flowed from within him. 

Squidward collapsed onto the sponge once the last jet of his seed shot out. In doing so, all the semen he’d just deposited, squished out of SpongeBob’s pores and covered his turquoise skin. 

“Oh,” Squidward realized what he’d done. “That was stupid.” 

“Mmmmm,” SpongeBob let out a soft moan. “So squishy.” 

“Ya…” Squidward was less impressed, but figured it was nothing a shower couldn’t fix. “Did you like that Sponge?”

“Oh my,” SpongeBob’s voice cracked. “I can’t even explain it, it felt like I was cumming for hours.” 

“Well almost 30 minutes,” Squidward replied. “Everything you thought it would be?” 

“Yes,” SpongeBob's voice was still pretty rough. “I thought you were going to stop at one point, but I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Good,” Squidward smiled. “Now it’s clean up time.” 

“So this might be a little embarrassing,” SpongeBob looked at his partner sheepishly. “But I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk. Can you help me to the shower?” 

“Of course,” Squidward chuckled slightly. “I guess it was pretty good if you’re unable to walk.”


End file.
